


Fights

by Jadenlovesya99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, M/M, Multi, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Stucky Week, Symbiotic Relationship, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadenlovesya99/pseuds/Jadenlovesya99
Summary: Eddie Brock and his symbiote Venom have been committing murders. Only in their eyes, these murders aren't murders. They're a kind act to benefit humanity. The law disagrees and the Avengers step in. This is the aftermath of the said fight. When the Avengers have taken in the two and are trying to find a way to get them out of a trouble. Venom could be a strong addition to the team.





	1. Chapter 1

"So what's it like?" Eddie heard someone ask from behind him. He knew some of the faces, but not all of them. ' **James Barnes'** Eddie gave a gentle nod before turning around. "What's what like?" He'd been warned about Bucky when he was first taken in. Eddie knew he had to watch his words. Vision had been the one to welcome him in and tell him the specifics of everyone. It was still all so new and surreal. "Don't bullshit me Brock. What's living with another person inside you like?" Eddie laughed. "Hardly another person Jam-" "Bucky." Eddie went to take a step back, but was quickly stopped from doing that.

' **Don't be scared Eddie. That's not like** _ **us**_ ' Bucky smirked lightly. "What's it saying?" It was like in a matter of seconds the man had changed. He didn't feel threatening anymore. Bucky almost seemed eager to learn. "Oh..uh…" ' **Hungry'**..."He's hungry." Bucky just nodded and sat himself at the table. "So is it like having a kid? Steve has a kid. Well kinda. Peter is like a son to him. That makes me the wicked step parent I guess. Steve has to feed him all the time." Eddie laughed and sat himself down at the table as well. "Its worse than having a kid. From what I've heard, Peter is hardly a child." Bucky shrugged at that.

"Venom he...lets just say Steve gets a break. I never do." Bucky nodded, a thing he seemed to do a lot. "Its nice having someone else here. Takes the focus off me." Eddie felt an itch. There was more to this guy. Things Vision didn't tell him. ' **Bad guy?'** Eddie didn't have time to stop himself from speaking out loud before he did. "No!" He nearly hissed at his parasite. "No?" Bucky purred out in a tone that almost suggested that he was mocking Eddie. "I wasn't talking to you. God I'm just going to go before-" ' **Bad guy!'** Bucky could see the horror written in Eddie's eyes. "Look..I know its hard being the new guy. There was a war over me being here or in prison. Let's hope it doesn't boil down to that for you." Both men seemed to take a deep breath. "Make friends. Steve and Tony will be the hardest to win over. Shoot for Natasha and Clint alright? The more friends you...two...get the harder its going to be for Steve or Tony to let officials deal with you. With Peter's hard feelings it'll take time to win those two over." Eddie just nodded. He thought he was doing a good thing when he let Venom eat the heads off bad men. ' **We** _ **ARE**_ **doing a good thing!'** Eddie swallowed down the lump in his throat. He gave a nod. "Thank you Bucky." ' **James'** "Bucky." Said man laughed. "Call me what you want. Don't get yourself in trouble. I've got your back."

Eddie wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that last part. Bucky had mumbled that under his breath. Once Bucky was out of the kitchen Eddie sighed. "We have to convince them V….Convince them that we are good." Venom was silent and it caused Eddie immediate stress. "V? Its not like you to be silent." Still nothing. Eddie would've just assumed Venom's feelings had been hurt at some point, but even then...silence? He would've had to really fuck up to get his symbiote to be silent. "...tots?" Eddie opened the freezer only to find someone had eaten the last of the food he had specifically marked as his. "Bucky wasn't lying. Being the new guy sucks." ' **Well if you weren't such a pussy we wouldn't be in this situation.'**

That was it. Eddie had enough. "What?! You expect me to just let you eat the heads off the avengers?! We _would've_ gone to prison Venom!" ' **Bad guys..'** Eddie sighed as he slapped the last of his dinosaur nuggets onto a pan then slid them into the oven. "No V, the avengers are good guys." ' **The spider one hates us. The alien one is only ok with us being here because it takes the attention off his brother who** _ **is a bad guy**_ **. The one who is a fucking con artist saying he's made of iron when he's** _ **not**_ **acts like he's stronger than me because** _ **you**_ **pussied out at the** _ **worst possible time**_ **."**

This time it was Eddie's turn to be silent. They'd been like this ever since the fight with the avengers. It was all foggy and Eddie couldn't remember much. He had been scared, a pussy, venom wasn't wrong about that one. ' **Oh what? Acting all upset because** _ **you**_ **can't handle the truth. Or are you just embarrassed to yell? Ashamed are** _ **you?**_ **That's fucking comical Brock.'** Venom was pushing every button there was to push now. Eddie was getting mad and he knew Venom would keep pushing until he did explode. "I'm ending this." He spoke quietly to himself. "The avengers are good guys and we will continue to be thankful they haven't locked us in prison. Now hush."

' _ **NO I WON'T HUSH'**_ "God forbid you learn to shut that mouth of yours." He was pulling the nuggets out of the oven. He couldn't stop himself from slamming the pan down onto the countertop. "Ya know, maybe I won't eat! Maybe I'll let both of us starve. You wouldn't kill me! It's _us._ Isn't that right V? You sure do like to say tha-" ' _ **THEY WOULD'VE HURT EDDIE!...then he threatened to do it himself if I was bad..'**_ That was a new tone. A new and very very scary tone. "Venom..is that-" ' _ **Shut up...I'm sick of hearing you speak'**_ That confirmed it. Venom had been scared. Scared because that night Eddie had turned a gun on himself when he was already near the gates of heaven. Venom could only heal so much so fast.

' _ **Stop thinking about it and eat. I'm hungry.'**_ Eddie didn't disobey. He ate the nuggets then left the dishes. "Whoever ate our tots can do that dish." He muttered, hoping to end the painful silence that had fallen between them. It didn't. Eddie lead himself into their bedroom and then into the bathroom that was attached to it. He took a breath before letting himself stand in front of the mirror.

"Venom." Just as Eddie expected, the symbiote was sad. He could see it in his expression. "We need to talk about this." It was hard to look into the mirror, but Eddie forced himself to. This would end the bickering. That's all it was right? Simple bickering…"I did what I did to protect us. Not to hurt you. I knew if I let you have complete control things would've ended worse than they already were. You're right. I was scared. A total pussy." Eddie looked down and laughed lightly. "But we need to move on now alright V?" Eddie took a deep breath then leaned forward to press his forehead against the mirror. " _We_ will get through this because _we_ are strong." Eddie couldn't see it, but he knew Venom had leaned closer. He could just feel it.

' **When will we leave here?'** "Soon V. I promise." ' **Never do anything like that** _ **ever**_ **again. Promise me.'** Venom had taken a liking to promises. Eddie couldn't help but think that was cute. "I promise never to do that to us again. Once we are out of here you can have all the chocolate you want." Eddie heard a playful growl come from venom. ' **I still say we eat Natasha's.'** A small laugh left Eddie as he drew back from the bathroom mirror and began to go into the main bedroom area. "Oh so you can remember her name but none of the others?" He teased as he threw himself onto the too soft bed. ' **Natasha pretty girl'** "Natasha is a pretty girl." Eddie corrected playfully. They'd been working on Venom's English. It helped Eddie figure out exactly what Venom wanted. ' **Eddie is jealous'** Now that earned a smile. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Who knows?" ' **I know. I know** _ **everything.**_ **Including that you're feeling more giddy than usual right now.'** Giddy...That was a new word. Venom continued to playfully flirt with Eddie until the man was sleeping like a kitten. The best sleep he'd gotten since coming to the headquarters. Venom liked it when Eddie felt happy because that's all he'd wanted the man to be since they met. Happy. Eddie would be his last host. Venom knew he couldn't protect the man forever, but he would sure as hell try. That's what love did to people. Succeed or fail, they would do it _**together.**_


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom interact with the Avengers. Some who are more accepting such as Bucky Barnes and others who are not so excepting such as (surprisingly enough) Peter Parker.

Everyone was sat around a meeting table. The official meeting table. It all felt kind of surreal to Eddie. He had been here before, to interview Tony Stark. Actually sitting at the table felt a lot different. They were with the Avengers now. Bucky gave Eddie a gentle nod, knowing someone supported him made him feel much better. Peter Parker should’ve been the most understanding...but he wasn’t. Eddie didn’t quite understand why the teen was so harsh towards him. If anything Peter should’ve been more understanding. 

**‘They don’t like us, Eddie’**

‘Enough Venom. They’ll accept us soon enough. Hush’ 

**‘I do not lie’**

This had been a big learning curve for both Eddie and Venom. Eddie was beginning to feel Venom’s feelings on a much stronger level than he had before. It was a little scary. Not Venom. Eddie trusted Venom with his life. Feeling these new emotions that Venom radiated. Like now, for instance, he could feel Venom’s fear. Not fear of the Avengers. Venom wasn’t afraid of them. The fear of losing everything both of them had worked so hard to accomplish. The fear of what was next. 

“I don’t see why we can’t expand the team to one more member. Steve and I could use him once he’s field trained.” Bucky spoke first, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Steve turned his head, Eddie could tell Bucky had been swatted under the table. That fact alone was infuriating. 

Tony was the next to speak. Eddie hadn’t disliked him when he interviewed him. He felt like he was just like the rest of the people who had the amount of money Tony had. However, this experience had changed everything. “Fair point Barnes. Thing is...we don’t know if it is controlled.” 

Oh did Venom stirr at that. Eddie gave a little shiver. Venom wasn’t happy and Eddie was trying his hardest to not make that known. 

**‘He thinks I’d hurt you! You’re** **_mine,_ ** **Eddie! I-’**

Eddie spoke, forcing Venom to shut up. “It's more than control. What V-...what Venom and I have is a very strong form of symbiosis.” He paused and looked to Peter, who only glared back in response. “Venom acts on his own when he thinks I’m in danger. He needs me to live and I-” Eddie stopped himself. A warm feeling. In his chest. Venom was calmed. 

**‘Finish what you were saying..’**

Was that hesitation? From Venom? Eddie drew in a deep breath. “I need them in the same way. V has learned a lot about judgment and we’re working on controlling the hunger. It's a lot of raw meats basically.” Eddie rambled only reeling it back in when he saw Steve raise an eyebrow. “We work very very fluently together is what I’m trying to say.” 

This was the scariest thing Eddie had ever done. It really destroyed all of his communication skills. He looked to Bucky with eyes full of silent pleas. They couldn’t go to jail. There was no way venom would be able to survive jail. This had to work even if Peter didn’t want it to...hell even if most of the Avengers didn’t want it to. Eddie would find a way for venom just as venom always had for him. 

“The next spot on any team should go to Peter.” Eddie blurted, knowing fully well he had interrupted someone. Venom was too quiet and that made Eddie even more nervous. “He’s been here training and waiting for his spot on a team. I don’t want to take that away.”    
  


Eddie thought of Bruce Banner. How scared he must’ve felt at first too. “Dr. Banner...you have to understand to some degree what I’m going through here.” He spoke, not caring at the doubtful looks he was receiving. 

**‘Eddie careful...big guy strong…’**

Venom was upset. He spoke in phrases only when he was upset. That wouldn’t do...no it...Rage. Eddie felt unbelievable rage. They had managed to upset Venom. His precious symbiote best friend. Nobody was just going to get away with this. 

“He’s your tank. Someone you send in when things are going south and you need a helping hand. Imagine if everyone had a tank. Ms. Maximoff is the tank on her team. I...Peter and I...we could work together. I’d only step in if he called for it.” Eddie took a deep breath. 

Stark didn’t look impressed. How?! Why...Eddie had just tried to pour his heart out and it still wasn’t enough to impress the Avengers. Venom was still upset or scared or emotional or something! There wasn’t time to figure that out now. 

“Brock...You don’t know the kid as I do. He’s not going to call for help. Not even if the world was ending.” Tony spoke in a sort of a prideful but also fearful tone. 

Eddie nodded. “That’s exactly why he needs a team. Why he needs us, Mr. Stark. All I’m asking is one more month. Let me train and trust me. Trust Venom.” The room went too silent, but Eddie didn’t know what more to say. 

Thor was the next one to speak. “A team he wants,” He looked over to Eddie. In that moment Eddie swore there were rays of sunshine shining down on Thor. “A team he shall receive.” Tears were nearly pouring from Eddie’s eyes. He knew the minute they were alone he would cry. This was so much...too much. 

Stark raised an eyebrow. One very perfectly groomed and horribly judgemental brow. “Is that how you really feel point break?” Stark teased, venom growled. Eddie opened his mouth to scold venom for doing so...but the look he received from Captain America stopped him from doing so. This time it was Bucky kicking the leg of Steve under the table. 

“Indeed Stark. He will be placed on a team with my brother.” Eddie looked at Thor as if he was his saving grace. Venom was being too quiet, for once Eddie wished the symbiote would speak. Make some shitty joke to try and cheer them both up. “The Revengers. Avenging is too big of a risk. With us, he could be kept safe. Under control. It worked very well for Dr. Banner has it not?” 

Bruce was very kept to himself. Eddie wasn’t quite sure why. For a flicker of a second Eddie thought maybe he had been right. Maybe Bruce did understand what he was going through. But when Banner opened his mouth all that hope was shattered. 

Bruce looked to Thor, whom he had grown very close with. “What if he disrupts the team? Doesn’t fall in line. It's not uncommon for us to accidentally swing too hard at one of our own.” Bruce spoke. Eddie felt his stomach do a flip. 

“The training would help. V would get to know you guys. He would know. I promise you. We can teach him to know who the enemy is.” Desperation. Eddie was growing more and more desperate by the second. Nobody was talking. Why?! What kind of fucked up test was this. 

**‘Calm down Eddie. I’m here’**

That almost did it. Eddie almost cried. It wasn’t a phrase..but a full sentence. Venom knew what Eddie needed to hear. “Listen. They won’t survive prison.” Venom stirred, not liking the way that was phrased. “I’ll let you do all the tests you want with us. Just please..give us this chance to prove our worth.” 

**‘Be careful Eddie. Scientists dangerous’**

Eddie spoke, out loud, to Venom. It was a nervous habit. Besides, what did he have to hide? Everyone in this room knew about V. “Not these scientists V. They’ll be good to us because they know our true value.” Eddie was looking at Tony, who was staring at Bruce, who was looking to Vision. 

Tony spoke up first. “What would our limitations be as far as these tests go? What’s off limits?” Bucky bit his lip. “You make it sound like we’re out to kill it-” Bucky was quick to correct himself, looking to Eddie as he did. “Them.” 

“No, I understand,” Eddie spoke quickly, not wanting to be the force that caused the Avengers to fight. “Well, V...what do you think?” There was a silence that felt as if it were too long. Eddie knew Venom was only thinking. 

**‘No hurting Eddie. No loud noise. No fire...fire bad.’**

Thor seemed to be the most fascinated. “What did the species say?” Thor spoke in an excited almost puppy-like voice. Steve laughed, and in turn, so did Eddie. 

“They don’t want me injured. In any way shape or form. Including mentally.” Eddie spoke, Tony was listening intently and having Peter write everything down. “I prefer if he stays within me. Our bond is...very important. V can live outside of being bonded, but not long. Its safest if we do bring them out that the only place they go is in my hand.” Bruce was also taking notes. 

_ ‘We’ve done it V’  _

The smile spread across Eddie’s face was nothing compared to the fuzzy feeling he had in his heart. Venom was causing the feeling and he knew it. V was happy which made Eddie infinitely calmer. “High pitched noises and fire are also off limits. Venom is very sensitive to those noises and the heat is dangerous for his kind.” Eddie looked to the part of his shoulder that V usually popped out of with a soft look in his eyes. 

Tony looked at Peter. Testing on Eddie and Venom would help figure out even more about Peter. It was no secret that Tony loved the man like a son. So seeing as that was simply that Tony nodded. “I think under those terms we can give you two a chance. But the first time you or Venom steps out of line I will see to it you are tried as a guilty man for all of those murders.” 

Eddie nodded. “Yes of course. I..Thank you so much Mr. Stark. We look forward to working with you.” Venom had a tendril wrapped around Eddie, under his shirt. It was how they hugged. How V calmed Eddie anytime he felt totally stressed out. “How early can we start?” 

Steve was holding Bucky’s hand under the table. Bucky got jittery sitting in one place too long, and this had been a hell of a meeting to sit through. “Tomorrow morning. Bright and early. We’ll go for a run.” Steve spoke before looking to Tony. “Sam can join us to take their time. See if we finally have someone who can outrun me.” That earned a smile from Bucky. 

“Tomorrow it is then.” 

Before Eddie knew it he was back in his room lying on his bed. Venom was in one of his hands. Eddie ran his fingers through the ink blob looking formation. “You did good today V,” Eddie spoke gently. “Didn’t even get a temper even when I knew you wanted nothing more than to bite Stark’s head off.” Eddie laughed gently as venom seemed to purr.    
  
“You’ve got one hell of a praise kink buddy.” Eddie closed his eyes as he watched venom soak back into him. A sigh left the man. It always felt nice. The full feeling of having Venom wandering around his insides. Being without them now felt...empty. 

**‘You act as if you do not enjoy it just as much as I do’**

Eddie laughed. “Hush V.” He brought a hand up to his chest, instantly feeling Venom flock to the exact spot. This was a heavy feeling. Eddie could feel Venom’s warmth against his hand. This was how they bonded most of the time. “I love you.” Eddie whispered, blushing at the rumbly feeling in his chest. 

**‘You too my Eddie’**

With that being said the two drifted off into a sleep Eddie most certainly needed. Tomorrow would begin the first series of tests. Beginning with Captain Rodgers sort of agility test. They would pass any test they needed to. V could take care of that. Eddie knew the deal had sealed their fate. Within the next five years of his life, Eddie truly felt he would have a part on a team, be an avenger. 


End file.
